Recently, data communication between communications terminals such as mobile phones is such that correspondence with increased speeds is advancing due to data communication services using an HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access)/HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access) communication method, data communication services using an LTE communication method corresponding to high-speed communication, and the like. By developing services using various high-speed data communication methods in this way, it is expected that user convenience will be improved.
However, when a communications terminal corresponds to various high-speed data communication methods, in order to use a more convenient high-speed data communication, a user selects an optimum communication method from among the plurality of high-speed data communication methods.
As a technique used for such a selection operation, Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2, and Patent Document 3 disclose techniques in which a communications terminal automatically selects a communication method having the highest priority such as communication speed, usage fee, or the like.
Moreover, Patent Document 4 discloses a technique in which a communications terminal extracts a communication method that satisfies a condition specified by a user.
Furthermore, Patent Document 5 discloses a technique in which a communications terminal displays connectable communication methods and transmission rates thereof, and notifies the communication method determined to be most appropriate.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-169375    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-304399    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-271560    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-348374    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-061015